<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings by dimitrescute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015041">Early Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute'>dimitrescute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I don't speak german and google translate's a bitch, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Inaccurate German, Luddy's horny, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, possible ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitrescute/pseuds/dimitrescute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just looks up at you with pure lust, before letting his tongue play with it. "Lud, want your fingers," you whimper, and Ludwig pulls away from your erect bud with a pop. You raise your hips, and Ludwig takes off your underwear. "Please," you moaned, arousal dripping from you. Literally.</p><p>"Anything for you, Schatz,"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so before you attack me for Germany or Ludwig or Zaddy or whatever you wanna call him, I've never watched Hetalia before. I only read fanfiction about Romano and Kiku and maybe Germany lol but that was t6783920 years ago so I don't fucking remember anymore lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday morning, probably like, the 5th week of quarantine, and last night, you decided to treat your lovely husband to a nice breakfast. He's been working from home in late nights, and to be fair, you did too, so you two haven't had the time to cook a decent meal, and since today was his and also your day off, you figured it'd be nice to prepare a nice breakfast.</p><p>So you woke up early, almost taking up half an hour to wiggle your way out of Ludwig's iron grip without waking him. You had already prepared the bacon, and you were making pancakes when you felt familiar strong arms wrap around your waist.</p><p>"Hi,"</p><p>You smiled. "Guten morgen, mein lieber," Ludwig's gruff voice greeted your ears, and not definitely thirsted for his morning voice. "Good morning to you, too," You chuckle, and Ludwig rests his chin on your shoulder. "You're up early," he groaned. You laugh and pinch his nose, which he quickly pulls away from. "I wanted to make breakfast for the both of us," you say, flipping the pancake.</p><p>"I'm still sleepy, let's go back to bed," Ludwig groaned, before giving your neck soft kisses. "Later, sweetheart," you say. You two stood there, Ludwig hugging you from behind wordlessly. If his hands weren't caressing your body, you probably would've thought he was asleep.</p><p>
  <em>"You're wearing my shirt,"</em>
</p><p>He whispered in your ear, and you feel shivers run through your back when his hand trails down and squeezes your bum. "Y-Yeah, your shirts are the best, Lud," you pant out, and one of Ludwig's hands make their way up to your clothed tits, cupping them and caressing it until your nipples perked up from his shirt.</p><p>"You look so good in them," Ludwig whispered, pulling you closer, and you felt his clothed bulge rub against your barely covered bum. "Luddy," You utter out, your hand tightening on the spatula and the handle of the pan. "Let's eat later," Ludwig suggests, sin dripping from his voice. He reaches for the stove and turned it off, and you let go of the pan and spatula in defeat, a sigh escaping your lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Fine,"</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Ludwig had basically dragged you to your shared room, pushing you down on the bed and immediately hovering over you. "Luddy," you pant out. "Yes, baby?" He purred, kissing your neck whilst his hand slipped through your shirt, running his fingers on the bare skin. "I missed you," you say, wrapping your arms around him. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst," I missed you too. He replied, before kissing your luscious lips.</p><p>Your fingers tangled in his soft hair, tugging on them harshly, and you hear Ludwig let out a soft groan, biting your lip in return. Your kiss was a messy, needy one, expressing how much you two have missed each other and have also been clearly sexually frustrated. You let out a yelp when Ludwig gives one of your tits a harsh squeeze.</p><p>He pulls away to take your shirt off, and his lips meet your collarbone, leaving harsh bites on the exposed skin. He marks his way down to your chest, his tongue latching on one of your nipples, toying it between his teeth. "Luddy," You let out a soft moan, feeling one of his hands slip past your cotton panties, putting pressure on your throbbing clit.</p><p>He just looks up at you with pure lust, before letting his tongue play with it. "Lud, want your fingers," you whimper, and Ludwig pulls away from your erect bud with a pop. You raise your hips, and Ludwig takes off your underwear. "Please," you moaned, arousal dripping from you. Literally.</p><p>
  <em>"Anything for you, Schatz,"</em>
</p><p>Ludwig says, easing two fingers in you, and he bit his lip at how tight you felt against his fingers. You roll your eyes back, and Ludwig watches you eagerly, pumping them and gradually picking up the speed. "I wanna taste you," Ludwig says, his eyes dropping down to your pretty pussy, and he definitely knew what he was going to eat for breakfast.</p><p>"Oh, please, taste me, Lud," you pleaded and Ludwig smiles at your desperation. He leans down, and you gasp when you felt his wet tongue against your clit, working with his fingers. "Oh, shit!" You cried out as you pulled on Ludwig's already tousled hair. Ludwig starts moving his tongue, relief washing through him as he finally got a taste of you after quite some time. "God, Luddy," You cried out. Ludwig just hums, letting himself get carried away with your pussy. You felt his tongue and fingers all over your aching cunt, soft groans coming from him. He pulls away, licking his lips and making sure to look at you in the eye. You sit up a little, supporting yourself on one of your elbows as your other hand held his hair.</p><p>
  <em>"Du schmekst so verdammt gut,"</em>
  
  <em>You taste so damn good.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig says, before giving your pretty cunt a long lick, and flicking his tongue on that clit, mercilessly pumping his fingers in your cunt. "Oh God, Ludwig!" you let your head fall back. Your hips rocked against his lips, and Ludwig made sure to taste every bit of you. Your legs dared to close, but Ludwig made sure to take care of that, spreading them again with his other hand.</p><p>"Ludwig, don't stop. Please, it feels so good!" You cried out. Ludwig chuckles and he pulls away quickly. "I know," was the only thing he said before delving back to your cunt, and making sure to make you needy and desperate for him with his tongue and fingers. You lay on your back, as Ludwig gave your clit kitty licks while thrusting his fingers in your pussy. "Ludwig, more, <em>bitte, </em>please!" you cried out, and Ludwig growls at the light German from you. He pulls away and he starts to fuck you mercilessly with his thick fingers.</p><p>"You want more, Schatz?"</p><p>Ludwig asked, and you frantically nod, and he holds your tummy as leverage, vigorously fucking you with his fingers. "Shit, shit! Don't stop, baby, please!" you muttered before letting your eyes roll back as your mouth went agape. "You wanna cum, Schatz?" Ludwig asked, and you nod. "Look at me while you cum, Schatz. I wanna see you cum," Ludwig licked his lips, and you look at him, biting your lip and letting high-pitched cries escape your lips.</p><p>"Fuck, Luddy, I'm going to cum!" You pant out. "Cum for me, Schatz." He said, and his voice alone was enough to send you to the edge. You screamed, clutching on the sheets and letting yourself cum on his fingers. "Fuck, that's it. You're such a good girl," Ludwig praises, and you whimper. He pulls his cum soaked fingers out, and you let out a gasp when he starts rubbing your clit.</p><p>"Luddy-" "Shh, relax," Ludwig soothes, and you whimper when he picks up the speed, and when Ludwig saw the confused and erotic look on your face, he swore he could bust a fucking load anytime. "Luddy, oh fuck!" Your hips bucked, and you held onto his other forearm. "You sound so fucking beautiful, Schatz," Ludwig muttered, and you rolled your eyes, feeling too sensitive.</p><p>"Ludwig, ple-please," You wailed, clawing on his forearm. "T-Too much, please! I just want your cock, please, Luddy!" You whimpered, and Ludwig pulls away from your clit, leaving the sensitive little bud twitch. "You want it, baby?" Ludwig asks, pulling his cock out from his boxers. "Yes, YES! Please, pretty please, Luddy?" You whined, spreading your legs and Ludwig almost drooled at the pretty sight of his beautiful wife begging him.</p><p>"Need your cock, please Lud. <em>Bitte. Please.</em>"</p><p>Ludwig spits on his palm, stroking himself and letting his own spit coat his thick cock. "Want my cock where, baby?" he asks. "My pussy. Please. I want you to fuck me, Lud, please," You say, too desperate (and horny) to care. You reach down for your cunt, spreading it open, and Ludwig felt his cock twitch at the gesture. <em>Das ist so verdammt süß. </em>That is so damn cute. Ludwig thought to himself. He pulls your hand away, and he wraps your legs around his waist, and he slowly guides his cock in your tight, sensitive pussy.</p><p>You let out a soft hiss as Ludwig starts thrusting deep and fast in you, making sure to feel every inch of his cock. "You're so fucking tight, F/N!" Ludwig cried out, pounding your tight little cunt. He leans down and kisses your lips as he fucked you mercilessly. His hand squeezes one of your tits, feeling the soft nub on the tip of his thumb, and you pull away to breathe because God damn, you were getting breathless at how good you felt.</p><p>"Fuck, Luddy, I love you," You whimper, cupping his cheek, and Ludwig felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling how intimate the two or you were right now. "I love you too, baby," Ludwig muttered, before giving one of your breasts a tight squeeze, earning a yelp from you.</p><p>
  <em>"And I love every part of you,"</em>
</p><p>He whispered, leaning down to the crook of your neck and leaving soft kisses and harsh marks on the exposed flesh. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your nails tracing his clothed back. "Fuck me harder, Lud," You whispered to his ear, and Ludwig just hums, snapping his hips harshly. You wailed loudly, and your neighbours probably heard it. All kinds of minor sounds like the headboard creaking with every thrust your husband made or the skin slapping were definitely heard from outside your door.</p><p>"Scheiße!" Fuck! Ludwig growled, feeling your pussy twitch against his cock, moving his hips vigorously. Your eyes never left his as he continued fucking you into oblivion. "Yes! Just like that, please!" You cried out, your hands darting down to your clit and rubbing the sensitive little bud, earning more squeals and mewls from you. Ludwig growled, not stopping in fucking you. You felt so fucking good, and he couldn't get enough of your cunt.</p><p>"Keep rubbing yourself, just like that, Schatz," Ludwig growled, feeling his cock twitch, his orgasm nearing. "Fuck, Luddy, make me cum, please make me cum," You whimpered, letting your eyes roll back as your hips rocked against the rhythm of every snap of his hips.</p><p>"You wanna cum, sweetheart?" Ludwig asked, and you nod frantically. "Keep fucking rubbing yourself. Don't stop," he says, his thrusts getting sloppy and his cries getting louder. You let out a loud moan, your orgasm coiling in you, and Ludwig could definitely feel how much you wanted to cum.</p><p>
  <em>"Cum for me, Schatz,"</em>
</p><p>He growled, and with one sensation of your fingertips, you came on his cock, creaming it and making it easier to fuck you sloppier. "Yeah, just like that, baby," Ludwig pants, and the way you rolled your eyes and screamed was definitely one hell of a sight for him. He gives you a few more thrusts, before spilling his cum inside you, your name escaping his lips as he slowly rode himself from his high.</p><p>Once you two were satisfied with your euphoria, he slips out of you, and he lays beside you, pulling your body close to him as you pant for air. "Das war tolle," That was amazing. Ludwig says to you, and you chuckle. "Can I make breakfast now?" You groaned, your stomach gurgling. Ludwig only laughs, and kisses your forehead. "I love you, Luddy," You say, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips. "I love you too, schatz." he smiled, caressing your cheek. "Now let's go eat, yeah?" You offer, before trying to stand up and your legs embarrassingly fail you. Ludwig only laughs, getting up to help you. You groaned at him.</p><p>"Of course. Let's carry you downstairs, hmm?"</p><p>"Shut up, Ludwig,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JKDSNJFIOELKKDF IM SO SORRY MORE UPDATES TO COME SOON HOPEFULLY</p><p>STAY INSIDE I LOVE U ALL</p><p>Wash your hands. Stay connected, stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>